MY PRINCE
by LolliXDD
Summary: When she's about lose her hope that her nakamas is going to rescue her, some handsome prince saved her from the darkness instead.   A real romantic story : Oneshot story


**Hi Guys :) I wrote this story a loong time ago and decided to publish it.**

**I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Plzz Review **

My Prince

I waked up with a sudden darkness surrounding me. I couldn't remember where I am until I notice a small ray of light in the corner of my eye. It was cold and I was shivering endlessly, I tried to move but something is preventing me to move freely and then I felt a sharp pain all over my body causing me to escape a little sound of my mouth. I could tell it was morning already by noticing a small window where the light is coming in. But still I don't know where I am or what happened to me. When my eyes got adjusted on the darkness, I could see bruises, cuts, and blood all over me. Until something hit me.

I remembered, I was a prisoner here. Just a week ago I was captured by the marines and still no one came to rescue me.

Some nakama right.

I've never given up hope that one day my nakamas will come and rescue me but now it seems hopeless. No one will dare rescue their nakama in this prison hell even the straw hats pirates too. It was just too risky. All of a sudden I felt tears running through my face, I couldn't stop crying.

"There's no way I'm going out of here"

I felt so lonely and scared wondering what will the marines will do to me, they probably execute me, stone me to death, or worse, keep me in this horrible place forever. Then maybe I should give up hoping that someone will rescue me. Yeah…..that's it I surrendered. I started crying some more until I heard a small faintest of sound. I thought it was just a mouse, but that small sound grew louder and louder until I heard men screaming and running.

Could it be…?

I stared at the door right in front of me hoping it will open up and see Luffy or anybody standing there. But I was too weak and tired to believe such a thing and I slowly look down on the floor letting my tears flow on my face. Then in a second I heard the door slammed open causing the door to break. The light was brightly shining on me. I quickly look up and saw the most unbelievable thing of my life. I saw Zoro panting with sweat and blood spreading across his face and body. He looked like he was looking for someone and was quickly looking around the room until his notice me. His eyes widen seeing me sitting on the floor with nothing but blood and tears on my face. Zoro suddenly hugged me hard;"I thought I'll never see you again". I was speechless and practically motionless until he got up and with one slice of his sword, all the chains that's been tied up all over my body was gone.

He looked me in the eye, "can you stand up?"

"y-yeah" I stammered, I slowly got up and felt a bit pain on my legs, Zoro softly held my hand and wiped my tears on my face with his other hand. "I'll try to walk slowly okay" he smiled gently on me, I felt my cheeks heating up and all I can do is nod. With a gently pull of his hand we started walking slowly. Since I couldn't run and was mostly limping all the time, we tried to avoid the marines as much as possible but eventually that didn't really work out as we expected. I've never seen Zoro so mad and fighting so fast .In every marine who tried to approach me, Zoro will sliced them into pieces in a blink of an eye. We were about to approached the exit until Zoro stop walking until he scoop me up carry me at his back (piggyback).

"Sleep, I know you're tired"

"but-"

"It's okay no one will go after us" I couldn't help but smile at him

"By the way I got raped by the marines too" I suddenly saw his face with an angry look.

"WHAT!Where did that bastard go!" I laughed "I was kidding, thank you for rescuing me my prince" I could tell Zoro was blushing a bit but didn't try to show it. I lay my head on his back feeling he's sweat on my face which I didn't mind it at all until I fell into a deep sleep with a smile on my face.

I never knew pirates could also act like a prince too….

THE END XDDD

** I Hope you like it. Such a cheesy story.**


End file.
